The invention relates to a packaging machine for the packaging of material for disposal. The invention relates in particular to a packaging machine having a container receiving a bag hanging therein and having an open top for entering the material, a lid which may be opened and hermetically seal the interior of the container from the exterior as well as an evacuation installation for evacuation of the interior of the bag and sealing means for closing the bag by means of a cover.
Such a conventional vacuum packaging machine is disclosed in the German Patent Specification No. 3,231,221. This machine has an openable lid disposed above the open top of the bag. On one side of the bag there is a separate film section or a film web which, after filling the bag, can be pulled over the open top of the bag by means of pull chains such that the bag can be closed after having covered the interior of the bag by means of the film pulled thereabove.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,390 discloses a packaging machine comprising a pair of fingers engaging holes provided at the rim of a bag for holding the bag. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,088 discloses a refuse storage apparatus, being in particular used for storing kitchen garbage, which has a bag insertable therein, the bag having a bag portion comprising a rim, a collar connected thereto and a cover portion connected with the collar by means of a self-hinged portion.